Crystal Ball
by Golden Witch
Summary: Nela eu consigo ver o meu futuro, o que vou ser e o que vou fazer.Eu caio sobre a terra, eu chamo sobre o ar. Mas tudo que eu consigo é apenas o mesmo olhar velho e vazio. // Romance/Drama. Songfic. :D


** Crystal Ball**  
**Keane**

_Who is the man I see  
Where I'm supposed to be?  
I lost my heart, I buried it too deep  
Under the iron sea_

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful  
Mirror, mirror on the wall

Lines ever more unclear  
Not sure I'm even here  
The more I look the more I think that I'm  
Starting to disappear

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Oh, crystal ball, hear my song  
I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong  
So put me where I belong

I don't know where I am  
And I don't really care  
I look myself in the eye  
There's no-one there  
I fall upon the earth  
I call upon the air  
But all I get is the same old vacant stare

Oh, crystal ball, crystal ball  
Save us all, tell me life is beautiful  
Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Oh, crystal ball, hear my song  
I'm fading out, everything I know is wrong  
So put me where I belong

" _Bom, vamos começar… "_

_._

.

Fazia exatamente 20 dias. 20 dias pareciam transformar-se em anos, pois seus dias eram longos. O pôr-do-sol chegava mais lentamente sem ela, e ele continuava contando os dias como se o mundo fosse acabar. E quem disse que não iria? O mundo dele estava desabando aos poucos, vendo-a ignorar daquele jeito. Onde ela era assim? Onde ela era tão agressiva? Seria esse o lado oculto dela? O lado que apenas ele viu, de baixo do oceano de ferro, de baixo das profundezas que só ele conhecia. E que profundeza.

_Quem é o homem que eu vejo  
Onde eu deveria estar?  
Eu perdi meu coração  
Eu enterrei ele bem fundo  
Embaixo do mar de ferro_

Ciúmes.  
Era isso que ela queria estar causando, e sabia que ela gostava de vê-lo assim. Possuído. Dominado. Oras, onde está aquele Neji que a mesma conhece desde pequena? Seus olhos eram atraídos por aquela cena, pois ali estava ela, mesmo que, com ela, estivesse o que ele queria ser. O homem que a menina admirou a vida inteira, e não seu guarda-costas que a surrou em seu passado mais desesperador.  
Afinal, onde estava seu coração? Aquele coração que ele enterrou nas profundezas de suas memórias e prometera nunca mais abrir. Onde estava? Ele o queria novamente, para ir até ela e falar o que queria... mas sabia que ele não acharia. Não sozinho.

- Hinata-sama, ainda está brava comigo?  
- Neji, finalmente tomou coragem pra falar comigo? Estou surpresa.  
- De fato. Preciso muito falar com você. Mas primeiro, me responda... ainda está brava comigo?  
- Hum. Sim. – E retirou-se, sem ouvir o que Neji tinha para falar.

Não era esse lado que ele havia conhecido. Ele sabia que não era, mas e daí? Gostava, porque no fundo, ele reconhecia essa face que ninguém jamais pensou existir. Conhecia o intocável e o inexistente. E era exatamente disso que ele gostava... mas não sabia... e sofria.

_Oh, bola de cristal, bola de cristal, salve todos nós  
Me conte que a vida é bonita  
Espelho, espelho na parede (Espelho, espelho meu)_

Todos os dias, ele sofria, por ela, por eles. Por que foi ter uma briga tão boba?  
Boba?  
Parece que o bobo se transformou em um grande "BOOM!". É. São pequenos atos que levam a grandes fatos.

Ele queria dizer a ela tudo o que sente e que não é como ela pensa... sim, que a vida é bela. Ele se olhava nos espelhos todos os dias, a fim de ver sua face invisivelmente machucada. Era esse preço que estava pagando por ter ferido-a no passado? Ele ainda achava pouco.

_Linhas cada vez mais incertas  
Não tenho certeza que eu ainda estou aqui  
Quanto mais eu vejo mais eu penso que eu  
Estou começando a desaparecer_

- Neji? Neji? ..niisan? Neji-nii...  
- Ahn!? Hanabi, que susto. Pensei que fosse Hinata. – Estava espantado consigo mesmo. Como pôde reagir apenas ao ouvir "niisan"!? Sim. Era o jeito que Hinata o chamava. Porém, não sabia que o efeito era "voltar ao planeta terra". – Bem, Hinata-sama também me chama assim.  
- Ah, sim, Hinata. – A menina se ajeitou, ajoelhando-se ao lado do primo, que estava deitado, no tatame próximo a porta. – Era exatamente sobre ela que eu queria falar. – Olhou para o primo, jogando pequenas mechas para trás da orelha. – O quê exatamente... Aconteceu entre vocês?  
-... Por quê?  
- Hum, é que sabe... Ela não quer falar pra mim, então... Mas.. mas não me faça de boba! Não minta, Neji-niisan.  
- Nós brigamos. – Falou, virando-se para o outro lado.  
- Bem.. Isso eu já sei.. – Olhou curiosa para o primo. – Mas, por quê?  
- Hanabi... Isso eu acho que só você pode me explicar.  
- O que você falou a ela?  
- Coisas desprezíveis. Um assunto desprezível, Hanabi-sama.  
- ...Sobre...?  
- Hinata... Hinata disse que gostava... gostava de mim... de mim... sabe... de mim...!  
- Não perguntei o que Hinata falou, e sim o que **você** falou.  
- Disse para ela que não era certo. Ela é da família principal e terá outro noivo melhor. Disse que não era o certo, e que minha noiva era você, mesmo não querendo. Disse que nunca iria gostar dela como ela gosta de mim... mas... eu não disse a verdade... a verdade..? Pouco importa.  
- Cruel. Cruel, Niisan. O que vai fazer? – Perguntou a morena com expressão calma e serena.  
- Não sei... me sinto deslocado aqui, Hanabi. Meu pai saberia o que fazer.  
_  
Eu estou sumindo  
Tudo que eu sei está errado  
Então me coloque aonde eu pertenço_

- Não, Neji... Seu pai não saberia o que fazer. – Ouve-Se uma voz atrás da porta. Uma voz familiar, que os dois conheciam.  
- Hiashi-sama!?  
- Neji... o que disse para Hinata foi cruel e imperdoável. Você sabe, no estado dela agora.  
- Estado? – Questionou Hanabi.  
- Filha, pode nos dar licença por um instante? – Perguntou o líder, com tom sério a filha.  
- C-claro... – Afirmou, logo deixando a sala para Neji e seu pai conversarem a sós.  
- Chá? – Perguntou Hiashi.  
- Não. Obrigado.

Clima tenso. Ninguém pronunciava sequer uma palavra. Afinal, o quê Hiashi pretendia pedindo para deixá-los a sós?

- ..Hiashi-sama. Não irá falar nada?  
- Neji, eu estou esperando **você** falar. O que queria machucando Hinata daquele jeito? Onde já se viu, repreender a garota sabendo que ela.. Que ela..  
- Como?

_Lágrimas eram inevitáveis para Hiashi no momento. Mas, por que chorava? Ora, era a filha que não gostava. Era a vergonha do clã, então, por que chorava?_

- **Não se faça de bobo, menino**! - A pesada mão de Hiashi atingiu o "intocável" Hyuuga Neji, fazendo o jovem voar até a parede do quarto. Neji pensara em levantar e revidar o golpe. Puro instinto. – _Por que batia?_  
- O que quer machucando Hinata deste jeito, hein!? Você sabe! Você sabe muito bem da doença, mas mesmo assim, você...! – Bufou o líder. – _Por que gritava?_  
Mas continou sentado após ouvir o que Hiashi tinha a dizer. Puro instinto também.  
- D-Doença? C-como? – Seus olhos não sabiam o que fazer. Fechá-los? Fixá-los no líder? Ou simplesmente desviá-los?  
- O quê? O que está olhando? – Sim, Neji fixou-os. Puro instinto novamente. – _Porque se importava._  
- N-não sei de nada...! Juro... Juro... Juro...! – Pronunciou as palavras, chorando.

_Eu não sei onde eu estou  
E eu realmente não me importo  
Eu me olho nos olhos  
Mas não há ninguém lá_

Sim, Hiashi finalmente acreditou em Neji. Hinata, afinal, não teve coragem de contar ao primo que estava doente e que poderia acontecer o pior a qualquer instante. Medo de rejeição? Não... medo a garota não tinha. Seus olhos perolados sempre demonstravam insegurança, mas os olhos que ele conhecia... os olhos que Neji conhecia... eram seguros e corajosos. Então, o quê?  
Já passava das 23:00 e nada de sua garota voltar. Hinata havia saído com Hanabi para a mesma ter uma conversa rápida com a irmã. Estava esperando no portão da sede do clã apenas ele, as cigarras, e sua lanterna.

- Nii-san.. desculpe.. desc.. descul... Nii-san... Nii-san...!! – O choro era dela... o choro era de Hinata. Afinal o que ele estava esperando? Sua bola de cristal estava na sua frente. Seu futuro. Hinata. Ele desejava-a mais que ninguém e conhecia-a mais que ninguém. Então por que mentiu? Por que disse que  
- Hinata... Hinata...! - E então, o reencontro. 20 dias... não, 20 anos. Para eles, eram 20 anos. Tempo perdido? Não.. tempo reconstruído.  
- Neji-niisan, você me perdoa..? Hinata estava tremendo e com as pernas bambas, quase se rendendo ao chão. Hinata tinha muitas coisas a explicar para Neji, como o por quê de sua doença, seus detalhes e lhe devia muitas desculpas. De fato, a menina estava com medo de não ouvir o perdão, e era isso que ela queria, que ele desejava... como um "Sim" pôde ser tão importante naquele momento?  
Porém a garota se rendeu à cabeça, à pressão... Ao corpo... À doença.  
Caiu no chão como se ele a puxasse para baixo, jogando seu corpo à estrutura de terra... E não era a terra que ela desejava se jogar... por que não podia ser Neji... aquele monte de terra?

- UM MÉDICO, POR FAVOOOOOOOOOR! – Berrou Neji. _E todos_ _pensavam que o pior havia acontecido..._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Então, o hospital. Estavam a meia hora esperando quaisquer notícias de Hinata.  
Em meio ao silêncio, puderam finalmente ouvir passos direcionados a eles.  
A tensão era grande, maior que o silêncio, maior que a culpa.  
- Hinata está bem e já pode receber visitas. Há alguns detalhes, mas explico a vocês depois, porém... _  
O coração do jovem rapaz disparou no momento em que ouviu a primeira frase de Shizune. Ela está bem e pode receber visitas, o que mais teria que esperar? Já estava na hora de dizer, Neji._  
- Com licença. – O shinobi curvou-se e foi correndo ao quarto da prima. O que falaria quando a encontrasse? Finalmente poderia ser feliz sem restrições? Ele mesmo não acreditava, ó felicidade, finalmente batestes ambas as portas?  
- Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama... c-como está? – Apresentou-se eufórico.  
_-_ Hum?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x_  
_- Shizune.. continue, por favor. – Disse Hiashi, visivelmente aliviado por ter recebido a notícia._  
- Porém... a garota perdeu a memória..._

_Oh, bola de cristal, bola de cristal, salve todos nós  
Me conte que a vida é bonita...  
Eu caio sobre a terra  
Eu chamo sobre o ar  
Mas tudo que eu consigo é apenas  
O mesmo olhar velho e vazio_

E todas aquelas promessas de amizade, ou até mesmo de amor?  
Oh, bola de cristal.  
Você finalmente conseguiu achar meu coração...  
... Embaixo do oceano de ferro.

**FIM **

**N/A: **Minha primeira songfic, então, foi inspirada em uma música que eu gosto MUITO, mas pensei duas vezes antes de publicá-la porque eu não gostei dela :Ç E a todos que pularam as partes das letras da música, eu suplico, LEIAM a fic e LEIAM a letra, principalmente o final! xD~  
Explicando alguns conceitos:  
• A Hinata é a bola de cristal porque o Neji vê que seu futuro é dela e pertence a ela.  
• No final, a Hinata CONTINUA sendo a bola de cristal porque o Neji obviamente vai tentar fazê-la se lembrar de tudo, ou reconquistá-la :3~~~  
Então é isso, espero que tenham gostado TOT Qualquer coisa podem puxar minha orelha!  
Obrigada a você que leu até aqui! Já nee! ^^


End file.
